


Go For the Heart 心之所向

by jls20011425



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Blow Jobs, Character Death Fix, Confrontations, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Fix-It, Love Confessions, M/M, Rimming, Scars, former rentboy eggsy, 中文翻譯 | Translation in Chinese, 哈蛋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: Eggsy一直無法接受Harry的死……但是當他發現Harry奇蹟活了下來，事情更精糕了。一次被迫對峙與意外承認也許可以解決一切問題。
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Kudos: 6





	Go For the Heart 心之所向

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Go For the Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528758) by [Sexxica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexxica/pseuds/Sexxica). 



> 授權：

Eggsy感覺膽汁從喉嚨裡湧出來，膝蓋發軟。他頭暈目眩，視野一片黑暗，他的整個世界崩坍。「在哪裡？」他咆哮道。

「唔，Eggsy，我不確定那……」

「告訴我他在哪裡Merlin否則我他媽的發誓把這塊寫字板砸到你頭上。」

Merlin查閱了那塊寫字板。「醫院側翼。七號病房。」

Eggsy轉身就跑，沒聽見Merlin在身後喊什麼。他的心在胸膛怦怦直跳，淹沒了一切聲音，即使他不是已經在走廊跑到一半。他無法相信。他不能相信，直至親眼看見。

他滑過拐角，衝進醫院側翼大門，拼命與自己思想搏鬥，把護士都嚇壞了。過了一會兒，他胸口起伏著，站在七號病房門前。他把顫抖著的手放上去，慢慢推開來。

眼前這一幕幾乎讓他哭出來，摀住嘴走進房間，迅速坐到最近的椅子上。是真的。Harry還活著，昏迷不醒，裹在醫院的被子裡。他頭上裹著紗布，身上插滿管子，連著各種儀器。然後他每一次胸膛起伏，每一次心臟監視器的嗶嗶聲，都標誌著他如Merlin所言—— _活著_ 。

Eggsy終於呼了一口氣，在椅子上癱倒，一下一下吸氣，放下心頭大石，他看著Harry躺在那裡，像奇蹟一樣。像是超級英雄死而復生。

Eggsy看著他死去。看見他頭上天殺的中了一槍，在肯塔基州他媽維爾某條他媽的行人路上血流不止。他死了，但現在他又沒死。現在Eggsy不得不面對Harry離開、死在他面前之前，他們相處的短暫時光裡他一直設法避免的東西。但，那時有很多事情令人分心，不是嗎？訓練很殘酷，而後他們又在努力拯救他媽的全世界。

他沒有時間去真正理解他對Harry的…… _感情_ ，那人就突然死去，儘管那些感情從一開始就存在了。遠早在他知道Kingsman的存在之前。就在警察局台階上，Eggsy就想Harry帶他回家，讓他跪下，用手梳過他的頭髮，低聲說他真是個好男孩。之後在酒吧？天啊。他很慶幸Harry在幹掉Dean的爪牙後還想喝完那杯，因為Eggsy硬得發痛，他真的不覺得自己能站起來。

Eggsy搖頭揮去小小的幻想、以及看著Harry毫不費力行雲流水放倒六個人的記憶——他回到了醫院病房的冰冷現實。他擦去臉上的淚水，不知道到底是什麼時候流下來的，走到Harry床邊。

他捏了捏Harry幾乎毫無生氣的手，撫順他胸前的被子，嘆了口氣。看見Harry這副樣子很痛苦，但總比他死了好。Eggsy不得不抑制自己蜷縮在他身邊入睡只為與他醒來，在他身邊活著、呼吸的衝動。如果他趁Harry昏迷時這樣做，他甚至不用解釋自己，什麼也不用說。

但他不可能真的這麼做，不是嗎？當然不行。Eggsy搖搖頭。他現在太好笑了，想著偷取和Harry這樣的一刻，來撫平自己的傷痛。他知道Harry看到他身上的潛力，但那是作為Kingsman，而不是愛人。Harry想要Eggsy渴望的那種關係，就可能性更小了。那種他終於可以得到一直錯過的愛與關心的關係，附贈激情四射的性愛。夢想如此，反正。

Eggsy已經忍不住這樣肖想Harry了。他的保護者、他的救世主、他的安全網。一切都炸開來了，當他看著Harry眼鏡的實時畫面——Valentine用槍指著他的頭，而後是血紅、天空、 _靜止_ 。他多想把筆記本電腦扔出窗外，但只是呯地關上，跑到厠所抱著馬桶嘔吐，努力平復顫抖的四肢。

幾個星期後，他才真正開始接受Harry離去的事實，而後Merlin把他拉到一邊，告訴他他活下來了。他們不打算告訴任何人，直至確定他能熬過來。這樣輕鬆一點，Merlin說，Eggsy想知道是對誰來說輕鬆一點，因為鐵定不是對他。

他抽了抽鼻子，忍住差點掉下來的眼淚。現在不是哭的時候，真的。Harry活著，他應該開心，釋然、開心，但他忍不住想，日子變得更難過了。難以隱藏職業關係壓根兒不是Eggsy想從Harry身上得到的。他害怕再也無法隱藏自己的愛慕。

他又握了Harry的手一下，安慰自己這不是夢，Harry還活著，短時間都不會去別的地方。沒多久他就能站起來了，之後，誰知道呢？也許他會退休。也許他會成為新的Arthur，因為Merlin拒絕了這個職位。又或者是Eggsy想都沒想過的東西，鑒於Eggsy意識到Harry的選擇不只有埋下地下腐爛只過去了幾分鐘。

Eggsy深深吸了一口氣，艱難從Harry身邊離開，奪門而出，但遠沒衝進來時那麼快。他需要自處一下。

* * *

幾個星期過去了，Harry病情迅速好轉，他們給他停了藥物，幾過無數次手術後，他最嚴重的傷口都癒合了。似乎，他隨時都會醒過來了，Eggsy竭盡全力避開他。

不過他不得不探訪，至少幾次。但他維持短時間，找借口說Harry需要休息，儘管事實顯然相反——Harry快要發瘋了，康復不理想令他有點瘋魔。Eggsy就是做不到。無法和他愛著的男人獨處，深知他們之間永遠不會發生什麼。Eggsy得出結論，這就是愛——心裡這麼痛，不可能是別的了。

他纏著Merlin執行任務，在體育館或射擊場呆上幾個小時，什麼都行，只要能找個合理借口解釋為什麼他沒有經常來。當Harry終於被允許回家，避開他就更容易了。Eggsy想念看見他，但不想念那畫面逼他回想實時看著他死的椎心之痛，還有令他困惑不已的同樣強烈的情欲。Eggsy想打到他流血，讓他意識到被獨留世上有多痛苦，想吻他的臉，表示看見他沒死他有多寬慰。他知道他兩樣都做不到，難受極了。

他溜進裁縫店門口等他的汽車後座，和往常一樣，但當所有鎖咔噠一聲鎖上，嚇了一跳，Eggsy意識到司機不見了。該死。當汽車駛離路邊，他緊張至極，直至他意識到車子正駛往哪裡。這種事以前發生過。

汽車穩穩停了下來，車鎖打開了，Eggsy走了出來。「Harry。」他說，把他看進眼裡——隨意靠著門框，手裡拿著寫字板。他的頭髮有幾處還是有點短，在傷疤上長回來，但一如既往好看，穿著柔軟的開襟羊毛衫和開至領口的鈕扣襯衫，也許更好看了。

「Eggsy。」他挑起眉毛答道。「你不進來嗎？」

Eggsy雙手插進口袋，彎著腰。「好吧，你真是不嫌麻煩，對嗎？」他的頭朝車子一扭，而後嘆了口氣，走上台階。

Harry關上門，Eggsy摘下帽子，尷尬地把重心從一隻腳轉移到另一隻腳，盯著自己的運動鞋，避免看向Harry，後者似乎只是站在那裡，看著他，不發一言。

一分鐘後，Eggsy打破了沉默。「操你Harry，你想從我這裡得到什麼？」

「你一直躲著我。」Harry乾巴巴道。

「我一直在忙。」Eggsy回嘴道。

「放屁，Eggsy。」Harry平靜道。「忙是一回事，自從我回來後，你一直努力不和我待在同一個房間裡，我想知道為什麼。」

Eggsy搖搖頭，仍然望著自己的腳。「你不會明白的。」他咕噥道。「我要走了。」他伸手去開門，卻被Harry再次砰地關上。「喂，你到底在幹什麼？」Eggsy怒氣沖沖道，想強行打開門，但Harry很強壯，儘管最近才死了一回。

「無論有什麼原因，我都會盡量去理解，Eggsy。在我們把事情搞清楚前，你不能離開。」Harry的表情完全是公事公辦。

「這又有什麼重要呢？」

「很重要，因為我…… _關心_ 你。」聽起來Harry在小心翼翼斟酌用辭，這話刺進了Eggsy心裡。

「如果你這麼關心我，為什麼我要花這麼久相信你死了，啊？以為我永遠失去你了，Harry？你那些說你在乎我的話呢？」Eggsy喊道，一隻手指指責地戳著Harry的胸膛，感覺淚水開始刺痛他雙眼，喉嚨發緊。

「噢，Eggsy。」Harry嘆了口氣，把手放在Eggsy肩膀上，後者不忍聳肩甩開。「我早該知道的。我欠你一句道歉，對嗎？」

「對……好吧。有什麼用呢？」Eggsy輕輕抽了抽鼻子，強忍住眼淚，Harry的手放在他肩膀上的溫暖感覺傳遍全身。

Harry把他擁入懷中，一隻手緊緊摟住他的背，另一隻蜷曲著托著他後腦勺，把他的臉埋進Harry的胸膛。噢，操，他聞起來太棒了，像錫蘭茶、麝香和琥珀木濃郁強烈的香氣。他的羊毛衫柔軟地貼著他。Eggsy感覺到脈搏急速加快。

「我很抱歉我讓你傷心了，Eggsy。我在了。我很長、很長時間都不會再離開你了。」Harry安慰道，抱得Eggsy更緊，用手指撫過他的頭髮。Eggsy朝他彎身，帽子掉下來，伸手抓住他羊毛衫的領口，他忍不住，他感覺被Harry徹徹底底包圍——他的氣味、他的觸碰、他的聲音——一切都在Eggsy皮膚底下流淌，讓他血管裡充滿溫暖、安全的感覺，儘管心存疑慮，儘管痛苦不堪。

「你不……」Eggsy開口道，聲音沙啞。「你不知道。」

Harry深深嘆了口氣。「我想你是對的。」

「我以為你死了，Harry。」Eggsy抽泣著，身體顫抖，臉埋在Harry的胸膛裡，模糊了說話，幾大滴眼淚順著臉頰流下來。「我以為你離我而去了。所有人都離我而去。我以為你是不同的。」Eggsy感覺Harry環繞著他的雙臂也許是唯一保持他身心完整的東西。

「我也想，Eggsy。我想在你身邊，不管你需要什麼。我想你可以再次信任我。」

Eggsy輕聲嗚咽著，把眼淚抹在Harry的羊毛衫上。「你是認真的嗎？」

「我當然是，Eggsy。如我所言，我關心你。」Harry說，一隻手仍然有節奏地梳過他腦後的頭髮。

「有多關心？」Eggsy退後了一點，這樣他就能直視Harry的雙眼，不過他仍然緊緊攥著羊毛衫，沒遠得掙開懷抱。

Harry看上去有點困惑。「你是什麼意思？」

「你有多關心我，Harry？」

「我……嗯……Eggsy，我……」Harry語無倫次道，Eggsy看見他臉上泛起反常的紅暈。

「有多關心，Harry？我需要知道。」Eggsy幾乎是懇求，時而盯著Harry的眼睛，時而盯著他的唇，不知不覺慢慢向他靠近。

Harry大聲嚥了一口唾沫，用鼻子吸了一口氣。「遠超我所應當。」他承認道。

話才剛從Harry嘴裡說出來，Eggsy的唇就狠狠貼了上去。很用力，牙齒碰來碰去，但各方面都很完美，兩人都呻吟出聲。Eggsy的血向下湧去，他把Harry推到牆上，壓向他，想消除兩人之間任何距離。

「想要你。」Eggsy貼在Harry唇邊喃喃道。「需要你，求你了。」

「告訴我你需要什麼，Eggsy。我什麼都給你。」Harry幾乎是在他嘴上喘氣，仍然緊緊抱著他。

Eggsy哀嗚，又重重吻了他，這次他們的嘴唇輕易貼合。Eggsy努力組織想說的話，但是Harry的舌頭探進他的嘴唇，纏上他的舌頭，很難思考。Harry退開， 吸吮Eggsy的下唇，然後用牙齒銜住，輕輕咬了下去。Eggsy膝蓋發軟，陰莖在牛仔褲裡抽動。

「操我，求你了。讓我成為你的。我想好幾天都感受到你在我裡面。求你了，爹地，求你了。」Harry一鬆開他的唇，Eggsy就脫口而出，幾乎沒意識到自己在說什麼。他從來沒想過會大聲說出來的事，現在說出來了，他心裡感到恐慌。如果哈利 _現在_ 因為愚蠢如他對 _爹地_ 的變態小癖好而拒絕他，他就不活了。

Eggsy不小心泄露秘密後努力克制恐懼，那個愚蠢的字也許透露太多了。Harry沉默不語，眨著眼睛，Eggsy只想吐，想逃，用盡一切辦法讓內臟不再攪動，逃離Harry不發一言的安靜時刻。

「操，我……」Eggsy開口道，希望道個歉能讓Harry再次想要他，讓他忘記他說的話，但他被打斷了，被Harry發出的野獸似的咆哮嚇了一跳。

「樂意之至。」Harry說，他的聲音低沉而沙啞，而後他低下頭啃咬吸吮Eggsy的頸。「我可愛的男孩。爹地會補償你。」

Eggsy喘息著、呻吟著。Harry真完美，太完美了。完美又活著又緊緊抱著他又讓他叫他「爹地」，如願的話很快就會把他操到昏迷不醒。Eggsy想要這個想要很久了，想要到他的身體都在顫抖。

「我想你到我床上來。」Harry在Eggsy頸邊輕聲道。

「操，好。」Eggsy哼唧道，讓Harry把他倆從牆上推開，用穩健的手扶著他腰背帶他上樓。Eggsy感到臉紅又緊張，但他信任Harry——性命相托的信任，現在這樣，他又可以看著他，心不會碎成兩半了。知道Harry回應他的感情，沒有因為他的性癖而遲疑，他得以解脫。

Harry在他們身後關上睡房的門，開始剝光Eggsy，脫掉他的外套，扯去他的襯衫。當Harry看見他衣服下仍然戴著讓兩人相遇的那枚勛章時，Eggsy的臉有點紅。他幾乎沒拿過下來。

Harry的手指輕輕順著鏈子滑過勛章光滑的表面，而後再滑下去，滑過Eggsy繃緊的小腹，鑽進他牛仔褲的褲腰裡。Eggsy顫巍巍吸了口氣，只因Harry一隻手靈巧地解開鈕扣，拉下拉鏈。Harry把手探了進去，溫柔地隔著內褲揉捏Eggsy硬邦邦的陰莖，Eggsy覺得自己要暈過去了。

「你想要我。」Harry說。不是提問。

「對。」Eggsy還是回答了。

「想我操你操到你央求釋放。讓你忘記一切，只記得我在你裡面的感覺。」Harry微笑著，傾身向前輕輕吻了Eggsy的唇，緩緩舔開來。Eggsy幾乎忘了呼吸。他感覺皮膚渴求得著火了，他想要Harry，想要他的爹地，非常想要。

Eggsy再也等不下去，跪了下來，用鼻子蹭著Harry胯下，隔長褲子感覺到Harry又熱又硬，高高隆起的勃起。

「求你了。」Eggsy嗚咽道。

「好好問我，甜心。」

「求你了，爹地。」Eggsy低聲道，感覺臉頰燒起來了，陰莖也在抽搐。

「好男孩。」Harry說，Eggsy呻吟出聲，慶幸自己已經跪下來，因為他確信這些說從Harry口裡說出來，對著自己一個說，他就站都站不住了。Harry解開褲頭，掏出硬起來的陰莖，就在Eggsy面前。操，美妙極了——又大又粗，頭部圓鈍，Eggsy只想讓它壓在自己喉頭。

於是他這樣做了。他舔了舔唇，讓唾液在嘴裡聚集，然後含住Harry的陰莖，吞了下去。Harry深深呻吟著，把一隻手放在Eggsy頭上，穿過他的髮間，催促他繼續。「天啊，你是充滿驚喜。」Harry說。

Eggsy只能開心地哼唧，吸吮著Harry的陰莖，盡可能深深納進去，深得感覺到褲子的布料擦著他的鼻子。很久以前，出於必要，他克服了嘔吐反射，現在他很高興能給Harry這個。他知道自己很有天賦，不需要Harry的手緊緊抓住他的頭髮，或是他愈發粗重的呼吸來告訴他這一點。他心裡有一部份想讓Harry就這樣射進他的喉嚨裡。

「嗯，夠了，我的好男孩。」Harry喘著氣道，溫柔地把Eggsy拉開，輕手輕腳塞好自己，扶Eggsy起來。Harry把嘴湊到Eggsy耳邊，舔舐啃咬著耳垂。「我想你赤裸裸在我床上。跪伏著。」

Eggsy急忙照辦，踢掉鞋子，扯下襪子，而後把牛仔褲和內褲推下去，讓所有衣物在地板堆成小山。Harry飢渴地看著他，解開羊毛衫的鈕扣，扔到椅子上。Eggsy爬上床，知道Harry還在看著他，欣賞他赤裸身體的每一寸，他來到床中央的位置，跪伏著，就像爹地想要那樣。

想到這裡Eggsy就打了個哆嗦。 _為爹地做個好男孩。_ 這就是他想要的一切，而Harry似乎非常樂意配合。稍後可能有漫長的談話，但他現在他媽的一點也不在乎後果和談判。這裡只Harry，只有他的爹地，無論他叫他做什麼，無論他想要什麼，Eggsy都會盡力滿足他。

「看看你。」Harry站在床邊低聲道。他伸出一隻手，順著Eggsy的背脊，摸過他的屁股，落到大腿後面。Eggsy像貓一樣迎向觸碰，在Harry的手離開他肌膚時失落地哀號。他聽著Harry從床頭抽屜翻找著什麼，在床沉下去，Harry跪在他身後時笑了。

「你非常需要這個，對嗎？」Harry說，抓住Eggsy屁股兩瓣，一邊搓揉，一邊分開來。

「你。」Eggsy氣喘吁吁糾正道。「需要 _你_ ，爹地。」

「當然，沒錯，甜心。爹地 _真_ 蠢，對嗎？他要補償的地方多了去了。」

Eggsy呻吟著，感覺到爹地的舌頭黏滑地不停頂向他的後穴。他臉頰潮紅，緊緊抓住床單。儘管其他方面都很有經驗，這是Eggsy很少做的事。好吧，從沒做過。就算男妓都有規矩，儘管Eggsy以前樂意為幾個錢吸幾根老二，別人碰 _他_ 就太過火了。

「噢……噢 _操_ 。」當爹地的舌頭終於擠進他體內，扭動壓向他，Eggsy呻吟出聲，感覺棒極了，只是有點淫靡。「求你了，還要，爹地。」

「為了我的男孩什麼都行。」Harry說，最後長長舔了一下Eggsy的後穴，而後用兩根塗了潤滑的手指頂上。

「Yess。」當爹地把一根手指插進他體內，不久後緊隨第二根時，Eggsy嘶聲道。他忍不住迎上去，急切想要鬆軟得足以吃下爹地的陰莖。他不在乎會不會痛，他 _現在_ 就想要。

「耐心點，Eggsy。」Harry警告道，牢牢抓住Eggsy的臀部，穩住他之餘緩緩放鬆他的肌肉。

Eggsy把臉壓向冰冷的床單，低聲呻吟咒罵，努力不讓自己扭動。他感覺到腺液從他陰莖滴落，在兩腿之間硬邦邦擺動。

很快，Harry就在Eggsy體內放進了三根手指，他緊致的肌肉也在關照下鬆馳下來。「求你了，爹地。求求你操我。」Eggsy央求道。「操，我需要。我需要 _你_ 。」

「我怎麼能拒絕呢？你為了爹地這麼乖。真是個好男孩。」Harry說，溫柔地抽出手指。「翻過來。」

Eggsy高興地翻到背上，在Harry從床上起來時，在頭下墊了個枕頭。Eggsy看著爹地脫衣服——先是解開襯衫的扣子，衣服從肩膀滑下來。Eggsy欣賞著他一小撮銀灰的胸毛，柔軟的肚子，還有皮膚上各式各樣的疤痕。Eggsy突然有衝動用手指和舌頭撫過每一道，聽Harry講述背後的故事。他想知道一切。

他舔了舔唇，看著爹地脫下褲子和內褲，露出更多疤痕和那巨大的陰莖。Eggsy忍不住盯著，瞪大了眼睛，張大了嘴巴。Harry西裝革履很迷人，但這樣……這樣好多了。Eggsy忍不住想以他這個年紀的人來說他的身材真棒，儘儘剛剛死了一遍。

Harry發現他在盯著看，微微一笑，跪坐到床上。「改變主意了？」

「你他媽的在開玩笑，對吧？」Eggsy震驚於Harry竟然還能開玩笑說不想要他。他迅速坐起來，把Harry拉到他身上，仔細吻著他，雙腿纏在他下腰，讓兩人貼在一起。他擺動著臀部，讓兩人的陰莖彼此磨蹭，他們倆都呻吟起來。「我以為你要操到我求你，爹地。」Eggsy低聲道，透過低垂的睫毛看著爹地。他再次搖擺臀部。「還以為我是，啊，你的好男孩。」

「嗯，你的確是。」Harry說，挪開Eggsy，好跪直起來，舉起Eggsy膝蓋，分開來，張得大開。Harry又找來潤滑油，塗好自己。

Eggsy快要爆炸開來了。他太想要了，備受煎熬，快要來了。他感覺到爹地陰莖又粗又圓的頭部抵著他鬆軟的後穴，他伸出手想捉住肩膀或前臂，迫切想要抓著什麼。

他的爹地緩緩向前頂，有節奏地插入拔出，直至他終於、終於全根沒入。「 _操操操。_ 」Eggsy咬著牙道。幾乎撐得太開了，但好滿足。當他把眼睛撬開來，看見Harry，他的爹地，雙眼近乎狂暴，頭髮散落臉上，操，太完美了。

「天啊，你感覺真棒。」Harry說。

「你、你也是。」Eggsy回以一笑。「來嘛，爹地，操我。」他哀嗚道。

爹地下身往後拉，而後向前一挺，Eggsy呻吟出聲。感覺太美妙了，太棒了，太完美了。「你是說這樣嗎，你個不知羞恥的東西？」Harry戲謔道，又狠又快地操進他。

「Yess。爹地，yes！」Eggsy呻吟道，扭動著臀部迎向每一次推進，緊緊抓著爹地，感覺自己緊張、渴求得要融化了。他並不驚訝高潮升騰得如此激烈快得如此尷尬，因為這不只性愛。不是，這是填補Eggsy內心深處非常、非常需要的東西。他的爹地就是安全是關心是愛是隨著每分鐘過去刻進他每一寸皮膚裡的Harry還活著的鐵一般的證明。在這裡，活著，完美。

爹地在他身上低哼，伸手握住Eggsy滴出水的陰莖，隨著抽插套弄。Eggsy幾乎在床上拱起來，高聲呻吟，說不出話來。

「沒關係。為爹地射出來吧。」Harry柔聲道，Eggsy感覺內臟翻了個兒。操，他想聽這句話很久了。

再幾下抽插、幾下套弄，Eggsy就射了，一道道灼熱濺滿胸膛、腹部和爹地手上。「操、操，爹地！」他結結巴巴道，他全身繃緊又放鬆，來得比以往都要激烈。

「這才是我的男孩。」Harry靜靜道，又律動了幾下，Eggsy就感覺到他射在自己體內，看著他合上眼睛，面容愉悅得扭曲起來。他自己的身體沒什麼反應，只是顫抖著咬著體內爹地的陰莖，儘管他已經筋疲力盡了。

爹地溫柔地拔了出來，用紙巾擦拭兩人，而後嘆了口氣，躺在他旁邊。Eggsy蜷縮進他懷裡，把頭枕在他肩膀，胳膊搭在他的胸前。有寧靜的一刻，他們只是躺在那裡，呼吸著對方的氣息，只不過這一次Eggsy不想逃跑了。

Harry舉起手梳過Eggsy的頭髮。「爹地，嗯？」他問道。

「唔……對，嘛……」Eggsy磕磕絆絆道，不知道自己能給出多少解釋。

「這是不是代表你覺得我老了？」Harry取笑道。

「滾！你還能活好些年呢。Kingsman就像貓一樣對吧？有九條命，對嗎？」Eggsy笑道。

Harry的笑容可能有點太憂愁了。「你知道我真的很抱歉。對於這樣離開你。對於一切。」他嘆道。

「我知道，Harry。」Eggsy靠得更近。「不過，你至少得再操我幾次我才會原諒你。」

Harry笑了出聲。「我相信我再願意不過。」

「很好，現在閉嘴，抱我一會兒。」Eggsy打著哈欠，睡意緩緩來襲。

「睡個好覺，我的寶貝男孩。」Harry低聲道。

「愛你，爹地。」Eggsy半睡半醒嘟噥道。

「我也愛你，Eggsy。」Harry高興地嘆了口氣。「我也愛你。」


End file.
